A robust and spill proof waste receptacle is desired in many circumstances. However, many waste receptacles may provide a partial solution. Some receptacles may provide for a safe and secure place to dispose of waste, such as trash and other garbage, but may not be easily accessible or usable by people needing to later move the waste receptacle to a larger garbage bin. For example, in the marine context, it is very detrimental to the environment when waste is spilled from a boat into the water. Even in circumstances where the boaters attempt to place their waste into a receptacle on boat; in rough seas those receptacles can easily go overboard and the waste then escapes the receptacle and enters into the water where it can disrupt the environment. Further, the receptacles that may be used on board a boat do not allow for easy attachment to the boat surfaces and easy removal of the receptacle when the boat is docked. When the waste must be removed from the boat, taken to land and placed in a land based garbage bin there are complications with currently available receptacles. The present invention overcomes many of these disadvantages.